Sculpt
by Luminosity Nights
Summary: After finding out that "the forgotten child of the gods would bring down Asgard", the gods decided they would do whatever they could to stop Ragnarok. Even if it meant going on a killing spree. Since then Alex Fierro has run away from home and done their best to lie low. Unfortunately, much like their mother Alex is a trouble magnet. (note use of gender-neutral terms in summary)


**Should I also publish this under Thor?**

 **I do not own Magnus Chase or Marvel**

* * *

 **Puente Antiguo, New Mexico**

 **2010**

The lightning seemed unnatural to Alex. This was the 14th freak storms in the last month. While thunder is a natural occurrence now, there was a time when it wasn't.

Disappearing was harder than it once was. So even if she did want to get as far away from here as possible, it would be hard. Ever since the first Ironman incident in 2008 people started becoming more cautious. Then the whole hulk thing happened. After that Tony Stark went and did something flashy again.

Because nothing lets you know your safe like playboy millionaires who run around in Mechanical suits.

Alex rubs her temples to keep herself from throwing something at the wall. By the end of this month, she hoped she would be out of New Mexico altogether. She would need to make one last, appearance in town, sell a few of her wares and then she would be gone. There would be nothing left of Alex Fierro in the sleepy town of Puente Antiguo.

The good people of Puente Antiguo tend to avoid Alex. Not that she particularly cares. They probably just don't know how to deal with a person that comes to town male on some days and female on the others. With runes that snake around there arms; along with a house two miles outside of town that looks like a capsized ship that has been covered in sand. Because it was.

Alex likes to keep to herself, so she doesn't mind when she finds herself alone.

The storm outside is an elaborate show. Colors dance across the sky in intermission to an act the picks up with the wind and thunder.

There is a loud crack of lightning then a thud. Tremors run through the ground. Something outside landed with enough impact to

Her hair stands on end. There is something wrong. Instincts scream run away. Pick up your Frey boat and leave.

Seeing as running seemed like the smart thing to do she does the opposite.

Picking herself out of her bed Alex rummages around the nearby closet. Almost robotically she puts on her battle apparel, hiding arm guards under a white long sleeve shirt and shin guards under lime jeans. The whole outfit is finished off with a sweater vest that doubles as chain mail.

Once dressed Alex leaves the confines of her bedroom and grabs her garrote off her workbench. She has the garrote and a knife by her waist in less than a second. Unlike the measly amount of armor she wears on rare occasions, her weapons were worn all the time.

She places her hand on the door (Alex her self-had carved into her boat) and lets out a sigh because walking out into an unnatural storm seemed like the smart thing to do.

Alex made short work of folding up her Frey boat and tucked it in hanker chief form into her partner.

* * *

The crater is massive, so massive that she ends up flying down in flamingo form.

When Alex sees the hammer, she actually does throw something. A good sized rock straight towards the hammer. It -the rock- breaks on impact. Leaving the hammer unscathed.

"Fuck this."

Now Alex was no expert on Germanic literature, but she had a pretty good idea who owned the hammer with ruins of Thor on it.

* * *

Alex's Abuelo once told him, he was very brave. For most of his life, Alex saw this as the words of an old man who was trying to make his forlorn grandchild feel better.

How could some possibly be brave when they are running away from the people who are hunting them down?

Even Tony Stark, the narcissist he is more heroic than him.

So Alex feels a small amount of pride when he makes the brave (read stupid) decision to find out what is going on.

Any feelings of fear that came with the stupid decision where quickly squashed because damn, Thor was an idiot.

A stroke of fate had allowed Alex to stumble upon the group on there way to town. From there it was only a matter of transforming into a lost cat. Almost getting run over was not part of the plan, neither was the conveniently placed god of Thunder in the back of the car.

There was also a large amount of vengeful pleasure to be found in watching Thor being treated like an insane homeless man.

Alex also enjoyed watching him get hit by a car. Jane sucked at driving.

* * *

When looking at Jane and Thor, Alex can't help but wonder if this would make a good romantic comedy.

* * *

Darcy had gone out of her way to adopt cat-Alex the night Thor was in the hospital.

Alex hadn't complained about the whole adoption process; it wasn't like she could without giving someone a heart attack. It was the other minor details that had Alex running. Like the attempt to get him, neutered that really got on his nerves.

Along with the name Mr. Fluffy. What if Alex was actually a legitimate transgender cat? What if he didn't want to be called Mister Fluffy?

It was amazing how quickly shit could go to Helheim. Say how a normal breakfast can change into a stroll in the middle of the street, nearly getting hit by about a million cars that aren't being driven by Jane, to the group ditching Thor.

Leaving cat Alex with a guy that wasn't much better than a two-year-old in terms of modern understanding.

"Well, it appears just to be you and I now Mr. Fluffy."

And that damn name.

* * *

Jane comes back and picks the two of them up in the middle of a pet store fiasco.

Alex was never going to forget the, "then give me your biggest dog scene."

That had been hilarious.

* * *

What was aspiring now was kind of sad to watch. Jane clearly liked Thor, and the feeling was replicated. But Thor apparently having enough sense not to mention, 'I like you to, but if we ever do get together we can't have kids, or I will be forced to kill them or someone else will because my dad, Odin is a paranoid bastard who wants to avoid Ragnarok by all means possible. So when the Norns gave a prophecy saying a forgotten child of the gods will bring the end, he went on a massacre and ordered the death of all demigods.'

Yeah, it was sad.

* * *

Finding out about SHEILD was a bit of life-changing experience for Alex.

It also created a situation were if Thor accidentally said the wrong thing SHEILD would become aware of the ever one else's presence. If that happened, they might join the demi-god hunting game. Or they could end up killing the thunder god and end up dooming them all.

Both of which were fabulous examples of situations where Alex ends up dead.

Alex had initially planned just to confront Thor when they were far away enough from Jane. Unfortunately, Jane decided to stay the whole time. Cat Alex hoping to catch Thor alone chose to follow the Asgardian idiot inside.

The heterochromatic cat watches from a distance as the fallen god beats up the security guards one after another. Letting out a sigh he resists urge to throw something at the blonde god as he wrestles with a member of SHIELD in the mud, completely ignoring the archer.

Alex keeps his eyes trained on Thor as he lumbers inside. Refusing to flinch as the god attempts, again and again, to remove Mjölnir from the ground, slowly dying on the inside. It is only when Thor's tears mix in with the rain does Alex look away.

He knows that look. The look of a broken person that still keeps trying. The same look Alex wore when he figured out he was transgender. The same look he wore whenever the kids at school picked on him. The same look that he wore whenever his dad put him down.

What happens next is more of a blur than anything else.

Alex quickly and quietly resigns himself to the fact he was going to die sometime after he reveals himself to Thor. The sense of melancholy that comes with saving people or the world at the cost of your neck amazes Alex.

* * *

As soon as Coulson leaves the room Alex strikes. Throwing open the door the green haired boy makes a follow me gesture, "Hurry up your majesty."

Thor sits there a moment before getting up, "And you are."

Alex takes the hunting knife of his belt and sends the god a sly smirk, "I am me of course."

He tosses the knife at Thor, who catches it with ease. When Coulson walks into the room a second later, he barely has time to get out the words, "Attention all hands-" before Alex unloops the steel wire from his belt and uses it to trip him. The agent lands on the ground out cold.

Turning back towards his temporary companion, Alex allows his expression to become serious, "Seeing as your human right now, I by default am the strongest person here. So I am telling you to run as fast as you can away from here and only come back when you are worthy of your hammer."

The god of thunder frowns, "What do you get out of helping me demi-god?"

The emphasis on the last word makes Alex cringe. As much as he avoids having to be direct with his feelings he didn't see the point in lying, "Imagine what your father would do to Midgard if you died."

Thor nods, "Very well then."

Rolling his eyes in annoyance Alex looks past the door where a dozen guns are trained on them, "See the canvas behind you, try and remove it then jump out."

Getting out of that hell hole was simply a matter of buying the few seconds needed for Thor to cut into the canvas enough to create an opening.

Having all the guns and a bow trained on him was making it somewhat difficult to do anything. Not liking the situation at all Alex shifts. Changing into a squid big enough to spew ink at the glass. Giving the two of them enough of a cover.

The next part was rather easy except for the fact that the order for open fire was given. Jumping out of the new exit with a bullet lodged in his arm was easy. Getting shocked by an arrow and finding himself unable to move was not.

Landing in the cold mud, wet and spasming in pain he looks up at the sky. Smiling sadly, fully having expected the god has left him.

He was really going to die.

Alex Ferrio had not been expecting strong arms to pick him up.

* * *

 **End Clip**

When Alex wakes, she has to admit she's surprised. No -Valhalla would have been surprising, but this was something else. The very idea that she would live was beyond unfathomable. Alex had witness Asgardians murder children

As eloquent as ever she murmurs, "Are you going to kill me?"

"No"

Opening her eyes for the first time Alex looks around the room. She quickly finds comfort in the familiarity. The pottery wheel to the right, the blue coach she was laying on, and the uneven door she made.

"My Frey boat?" she asks clearly confused

"Yes and no," replies Thor from his spot in her favorite chair.

"You know people generally chose ether yes or no, your majesty."

Playing with the cuff of his armor the god looks slightly sheepish and for the first time Alex notices Mjölnirs has been returned, "Sorry I am still not used to Midgard's customs. Forgive me if that offended you."

Not bothering to point out she was just being moody Alex lets him continue, "What I meant was that this is a dream. Your mind conjured up the place you are most comfortable with."

The green haired girl frowns, "This is a dream."

When Thor nods Alex's frown deepens, "So, God O thunder what are you doing in my dream?"

To her everlasting surprise, a smile plays on Thor's lips, "Your a rather rude one aren't you?"

Not even bothering to deny it she shrugs, "So I have been told."

The smile stays firmly in place as Thor speaks his next words, "Well Alex Ferrio daughter of Loki, I have a proposition for you."

He extends his hand, "Become my thane*."

"WHAT!"

* * *

*: Old English _**þeġ(e)n**_ (IPA: [ˈθej(e)n], "servant, attendant, retainer") is cognate with Old High German _degan_ and Old Norse _þegn_ ("thane, franklin, freeman, man").[2] The precursor of the thegn was the _gesith_ , the companion of the king or great lord, a member of his _comitatus_ (armed escort), and the word thegn began to be used to describe a military _gesith_.[4][6] - Wikepeda

 **In other words, Thane means a glorified bodyguard that does tasks for a king or jarl. Seeing as in one Norse story Thor took a boy as his "bondservant" (read slave) after he killed one of his magic goats, I found it not to hard to believe that Thor must of some type of well-off companions, who he also occasionally ordered around. When paired with the fact movie Thor was much nicer than mythology Thor, it was rather easy to picture him asking people to come join his band of warriors. I do realise that it is a tearm that is also used in the Magnus Chase seires but I have made some alterations.**


End file.
